happy days with you
by shirocchin
Summary: kencan pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya.../"Lagipula jika kencan di rumah, kita bisa melakukan ini dan itu." Gintoki tersenyum miring/ [gintoki/kagura]


_**Gintama (c) hideaki sorachi**_

* * *

Kencan pertama, Gintoki merasakan pukulan keras di kepala. Di sampingnya, sosok gadis tersenyum manis—atau sadis? Ia tak mampu menebaknya. Yang jelas benjolan sebesar kentang di kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ini kencan pertama mereka setelah dua tahun tak bertatap muka. Gintoki berada di Yorozuya, Kagura melalang buana di luar angkasa, berburu alien bersama sang ayah. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat keduanya bertemu pandang usai dua tahun. Hingga akhirnya suara Gintoki memenuhi isi kepala Kagura saat itu.

* * *

 _"Sepertinya.. dadamu makin besar saja ya, Kagura-teme?"_

* * *

Hari ini kencan pertama keduanya, di sebuah taman bermain yang berada di pusat Edo. Taman bermain itu luas dan besar. Di sepanjang jalan menuju wahana permainan, jemari mungil Kagura bertaut erat dengan jemari kokoh Gintoki. Pria di samping Kagura pura-pura memandang langit, bersenandung samar yang berbunyi seperti ' _aoi aoi ano sora_ ', padahal itu hanya aksi untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Wahana pertama yang mereka coba adalah sebuah bianglala. Kagura mengharapkan pria di hadapannya melakukan suatu hal yang seharusnya dilakukan, kau tahu, seperti di cuplikan film atau _anime shojou_ mainstream yang pernah ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Nyatanya, Gintoki hanya memandang ke luar jendela, melihat ke bawah di mana orang-orang lalu lalang dan berkerumun seperti gerombolan semut.

Kesal, kaki Gintoki menjadi sasaran. Pria itu mengaduh ketika ujung sepatu Kagura yang tajam mendarat di kakinya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Bakagura?"

Gintoki mengomel hingga bianglala berhenti berputar dan mereka turun. Keduanya tak lagi bergandengan tangan.

Wahana kedua adalah _roller coaster_ yang menjadi _favorite_ semua orang. Bagi penyuka tantan gan, tidak sah jika belum mencoba permainan satu ini. Sambil berbaris menunggu antrian, Kagura menggenggam erat tangan Gintoki yang terasa dingin dan basah. Gadis itu tepat waktu menyeret Gintoki yang hendak kabur. Saat giliran keduanya tiba, tangan keduanya masih bertautan erat.

"Kalau aku mati aku akan mengahantuimu selamanya."

Kagura terkekeh. Kenapa pria di sampingnya ini sangat penakut dengan hal-hal sepele seperti ini? Jika dipikir kembali, medan pertempuran lebih mengerikan jika dibandingkan dengan menaiki _roller coaster_. Tak terhitung berapa kali samurai perak yang tengah menggigil di sampingnya hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Ini akan menyenangkan- _aru_. Kalau takut, Gin- _chan_ tinggal teriak saja."

Saat wahana tersebut bergerak pelan, pelan, hingga ke puncak kemudian terhempas ke bawah dengan kecepatan ekstrim, Gintoki menjerit dan merapal mantra yang bunyinya tak karuan membuat Kagura tertawa.

Seusainya, Gintoki mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat dan air mata menggenang di kedua sudut mata. Kagura mengurut tengkuk pria yang tengah berjongkok, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Gintoki bersumpah tak akan menaiki _roller coaster_ untuk kedua kalinya sekalipun Kagura memaksa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kencan kedua, di kawasan perbelanjaan di Kabukichou, Kagura menangkap sebuah pemandangan familiar. Di depan sebuah kaca etalase toko yang menjual berbagai macam busana, Hijikata Toshirou melingkarkan lengannya di sepanjang bahu seorang gadis berambut vermillion. Kuriko Matsudaira tertawa, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari busana warna merah jambu yang dipajang di depan toko.

Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat, mengamati pasangan di seberang jalan.

"Mereka akhirnya pacaran ya- _aru_?"

"Jangan bodoh. Si maniak mayonaise itu pasti dipaksa menemaninya dan tak bisa menghindar. Kau tahu sendiri kan Hijikata payah dalam urusan menangani wanita."

Gintoki tertawa mengejek, merasa menang melihat rival sejatinya terjebak bersama wanita yang menggilainya.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk mendekati pasangan tersebut. Dengan gaya sok bersimpati, tangan besar Gintoki menepuk pundak sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi.

"Turut berduka cita," bisik Gintoki lirih.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, _teme_? Lagipula, apa maksudmu?" Hijikata memandang tak suka ke arah samurai perak yang merangkulnya sok akrab.

"Ah, Sakata- _san_! Kagura- _san_! Kebetulan sekali. Apa kalian sedang berkencan?" Kuriko nampak sumringah melihat pasangan unik di depannya.

Kagura hanya mengangguk sembari memasang senyum paling manis, sedangkan Gintoki melihat ke arah lain, nampak gugup.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan pacaran." Hijikata menambahkan.

" _Urusai_! Kau sendiri juga akhirnya berkencan dengan gadis itu kan?"

"Kami tidak berkencan. Kami sedang belanja kebutuhan bayi."

Kuriko memperlihatkan dua kantong plastik yang penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi seperti popok, susu formula, dan lain-lain.

"KALIAN SUDAH MENIKAH? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?" sembur Gintoki. Padahal jika diundang, Gintoki berniat makan gratis sepuas-puasnya.

"Kami menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kuriko wanita yang baik dan.." Hijikata berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga Gintoki,"dia tak keberatan aku menduakannya dengan pekerjaanku."

Gintoki memukul kepala Hijikata."Suami macam apa kau, _bakayaro_?"

" _Mou_ , Gin- _chan_. Jangan bertengkar. Kalian berdua kenapa tak bisa akur sehari saja- _aru_?"

Kencan kedua mereka hari itu berakhir saat cahaya senja kemerahan di ufuk cakrawala menyelimuti Kabukichou, menjadikan kawasan tersebut bernuansa keemasan. Bersiul dengan kikuk, Gintoki meletakkan lengannya di bahu mungil Kagura. Menarik tubuh gadis itu lebih mendekat dan menempel dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Ayo pulang."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kencan ketiga, hujan mengguyur Kabukichou. Membuat Gintoki dan Kagura berlomba siapa yang lebih cepat menuju tempat berteduh. Keduanya memilih berlindung di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Di balik rerintikan hujan, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan payung melindungi kepala mereka. Genangan air serta jalanan yang becek dan sedikit berlumpur tak mengurungkan niat para pejalan kaki untuk bergegas menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Kagura yang berdiri memandang langit mendung tak mengatakan apapun. Gintoki yang berada di sampingnya juga bersikap sama.

"Sudah kubilang harusnya kau membawa payung."

"Tadi hanya mendung- _aru_ , jadi aku tak memerlukannya."

Kagura menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin karena terkena percikan air hujan.

"Bodoh, payung dipakai saat hujan, Bakagura."

Kagura merengut. Ia mengerti maksud samurai perak di sampingnya. Tentu saja payung digunakan saat hujan turun. Tapi karena ia adalah ras Yato yang sangat sensitif terhadap sengatan sinar matahari, Kagura justru menggunakan payungnya saat hari cerah dan matahari bersinar dengan teriknya.

"Ah, hujannya sudah reda."

Gintoki menunjuk langit. Dari balik awan gelap, perlahan sinar matahari menembus gumpalan ringan serupa kapas melayang. Kagura memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam genangan air yang nampak berkilau karena bias sinar matahari yang terik di atas langit.

"Ayo, kita pulang sebelum Shinpachi marah-marah."

Gintoki menarik pergelangan tangan Kagura, namun gadis itu tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Gin- _chan_ , sepertinya kita memang butuh payung."

Gintoki baru sadar jika Kagura tak bisa berlama-lama di bawah terik sinar matahari.

Kencan ketiga mereka berakhir di sebuah toserba yang terletak beberapa blok dari tempat mereka berteduh. Di tempat itu, Gintoki membelikan Kagura sebuah payung bercorak bunga warna-warni seharga 100 _yen_. Gadis itu tak memedulikan pandangan orang sekitar yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia menjadi gadis satu-satunya di Kabukichou yang memakai payung saat hari cerah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Banyaknya permintaan dari orang-orang yang memerlukan bantuan Yorozuya, Gintoki dan kedua rekannya nampak sibuk menangani satu per satu kasus yang ditujukan untuk mereka. Kagura yang merasa jenuh karena hampir dua minggu tak bisa berduaan dengan Gintoki akhirnya memilih menenangkan pikiran di Yoshiwara, berbincang dengan Tsukuyo, Hinowa, dan Seita.

"Apa kau tak membantu bosmu, Kagura?" Seperti biasa Tsukuyo menghisap cerutu dengan santai.

"Biarkan saja si rambut kusut itu. Dia bisa menanganinya sendiri- _aru_."

Nada kesal nampak jelas terselip dalam jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Kagura.

"Kalau bosan, kau bisa bersenang-senang sementara di sini. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan datang menjemputmu." Hinowa tersenyum.

Kagura memandang wanita yang telah melahirkan Seita, si bocah kumal yang dulunya mati-matian berjuang untuk bertemu ibunya yang dikurung oleh Hosen. Hinowa sangat cantik dan Kagura tak pernah bosan memandangnya. Oh ya, dulu maminya pernah bilang kecantikan wanita akan naik berkali lipat saat sudah melahirkan dan menjadi ibu.

"Gin- _chan_ tak akan menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendiri- _aru_."

"Hei, Gin- _chan_ sudah ada di sini."

Kagura berjengit mendengar suara familiar tepat di telinganya. Gintoki berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah malas seperti biasanya.

"Ayo pulang. Tak baik gadis kecil bermain-main di tempat pelacuran sore-sore begini."

Kagura bangkit, meraih tangan Gintoki dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil- _aru_. Aku sudah besar. Gin- _chan_ menyebalkan!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang sudah besar, terutama di bagian dada—aduhh!"

Keduanya berpamitan, berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Gintoki mengusap puncak kepala gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin, Tsukuyo? Biasanya kau marah-marah jika melihat si perak bersama dengan wanita lain."

Tsukuyo menghela napas."Sejak awal dia bukan milikku. Setidaknya aku cukup lega dia bersama si gadis Yato itu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kencan keempat, di markas Yorozuya. Rencana yang telah Kagura buat sehari sebelum kencan keempat mereka gagal berantakan ketika hujan turun tanpa henti sejak pagi hingga jarum jam menunjukkan angka tiga sore. Karena itu, baik Gintoki maupun Kagura tinggal di rumah sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apapun. Tumpukan majalah JUMP edisi lama hingga terbaru memenuhi meja kerja Gintoki. Pria itu sedari tadi membolak balik majalah, sesekali menghela napas bosan.

"Padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajak Gin- _chan_ nonton film di bioskop- _aru_."

Kagura berguling-guling di sofa. Rambut panjangnya terurai bebas sedangkan piyama masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Melihat kelakuan Kagura yang tak bisa diam, Gintoki meletakkan majalah JUMP-nya dan menghampiri gadis yang nampak rewel sepanjang hari. Diraihnya wajah sang gadis, Gintoki menangkup kedua pipi yang bersemu merah jambu.

"Kencan di rumah tak masalah kan, Kagura- _teme_?"

"Bukan soal bisa kencan di rumah, aku sangat ingin menonton film bersama Gin- _chan_."

"Kita bisa menontonnya pakai DVD. Kemarin si Hijikata meminjamiku banyak film. Kalau mau, kita bisa menontonnya bersama sekarang."

Gintoki mengambil tempat di samping gadis yang masih cemberut. Menyibakkan poni Kagura yang setengah menutupi wajah, Gintoki memandang dalam tepat pada sepasang iris yang membelalak lebar.

"Lagipula jika di rumah, kita bisa melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_."

Bibir Gintoki melumat bibir Kagura tanpa aba-aba. Kagura yang tak mempersiapkan apapun hanya menggenggam erat ujung kimono milik Gintoki yang sedikit kusut. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, pria itu lebih leluasa menghisap dan menggoda lidah Kagura yang bergerak gelisah di dalam sana. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Gintoki melepasnya di saat Kagura nyaris kehabisan pasokan udara. Gintoki menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Rasa bibir Kagura masih terasa di bibirnya. Manis seperti permen kapas.

Hujan deras masih terdengar di luar sana.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

"Gin- _chan_ porno. Tadi malam kita sudah melakukannya, aku ingin nonton film saja- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura dengan suara lirih. Semburat merah masih enggan meninggalkan kedua belah pipinya.

Kencan keempat mereka, di ruang kerja rumah Yorozuya, di atas sofa menghadap layar televisi yang memutar sebuah film romansa dewasa.

"Gin- _chan_ , j-jangan pegang-pegang- _aru_."

Kencan di rumah tak buruk juga, kan?

.

.

end


End file.
